


Gol Beckons

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: When Spock is at Gol, he dreams of Kirk.





	Gol Beckons

_The sky is devoid of stars._  
 _T'Kuht is beyond the horizon,_  
 _leaving Vulcan in darkness._  
  
_The LeMatya's howl chills my being._  
 _He searches for a mate._  
 _Fruitlessly out of season._  
 _No response anywhere_  
 _in the L'langon mountains._  
  
_I share the loneliness in his song._  
 _It tears through me,_  
 _as I gaze at this world of contrasts._  
  
_For once I see the truth._  
 _I am surely a child of Vulcan._  
 _Torn between extremes._  
 _The logic of my heritage,_  
 _and the emotions of my human heart._  
  
_The night is darker than space,_  
 _cold as ice, and unforgiving._  
 _The day is brighter than flame, and hot._  
_\- hotter than the hell where my heart lives_  
  
_I wish to join the LeMatya in song._  
 _Howling my agony._  
 _Perhaps my katra could finally rest if I do?_  
  
_I stare up at the velvet-black sky,_  
 _and wonder if I will ever see him again._  
 _Logic tells me I will not._  
  
_I see no solace, no comfort - anywhere._  
 _I watched Jim's eyes as they smiled at me_  
 _With love, but devoid of passion._  
  
_Gol beckons,_  
 _I will go there,_  
 _To put this love to rest,_  
  
 _A love that never should have been._


End file.
